Pinky Devil (yunjae)
by Yunjae Cannavan
Summary: Sudah gembel, kucel, bodoh lagi. Hiks, kenapa nasibmu semengenaskan ini? Hikss, huweeeeeee "


bounjour^^ hehehee, maap kalo cerita ini geje, maap juga disono nyempil bahasa daerah. just for fun :D

Jembatan indah yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip lampu disaat malam itu seperti ramai seperti biasanya,. Lalu lalang kendaraan memang tak terlalu padat namun lalu lalang manusia sungguh sangat padat, _well,_ jembatan itu memang kerap kali dijadikan tempat berjalan-jalan dan berkencan oleh muda-mudi penghuni kota itu.

Namun tanpa ada yang menyadari ternyata dibawah jembatan itu terdapat sebuah kehidupan lain yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan. Sebuah kehidupan unik yang mungkin oleh sebagian orang dianggap tabu.

Dikolong jembatan yang cukup gelap dan bau itu terdapat sebuah bak sampah yang sudah penuh, kebanyakan merupakan sampah dedaunan yang sudah busuk dan botol bekas. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang benda-benda itu menjijikan, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bagi sebagian orang lain benda itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan.

Um~ mari mulai cerita dari seorang gembel muda yang tengah meringkuk disekat antara tembok jembatan itu.

"Uuuuu~ uuuuuu~" Namja itu mengeluarkan suara aneh saking kedinginan, tubuh jangkung cekingnya menggigil hebat, Bibir hatinya hampir membiru, yeah, malam itu udara memang sangat dingin, kaos rompeng sobek-sobek dan celana kumal selutut tak cukup membuat tubuhnya hangat.

"Uhuk uhuk, uhukkkkk~" ia terbatuk keras sampai harus merubah posisi menjadi duduk, dadanya sangat sesak, tenggorokannya kering.

Ia melirik sekitarnya, sepi, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat ia minta tolongi atau sekedar menemani. Nasib gembel jalanan tak berkeluarga, sakit tak ada yang mengurusi matipun tak ada yang peduli.

"Uhh~" Yunho,- namja itu bangkit lalu berjalan sempoyongan mendekati bak sampah. Mengais-ngais tumpukan sampah daun dibagian atas dengan tangannya berharap dapat menemukan botol air minum yang masih terisi.

"Aapah ii-I-ni?" tanyanya tergagap pada diri sendiri saat menemukan sebuah botol kaca berwarna pink. Well~ walaupun gembel tapi setidaknya ia bisa membedakan mana botol minum dan mana botol parfume. Tapi tunggu! Botol ini tidak seperti keduanya. Dibilang botol air minum tapi warna dan bahannya sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dibilang botol parfume juga sepertinya tidak mungkin, mana ada parfume sebesar itu? Lagipula tidak ada penyemprotnya (?_?)"

"Ii-iini aa-pa-sih? Bobo-botol kok begi-gi-ni ya?" Tanyanya (lagi) dan lagi-lagi tergagap. Hey! Tungu! … sepertinya ia bukan gagap karena kedinginan, demibaksampahyangbau, ternyata ia benar-benar gagap.

Mata musangnya meneliti setiap lekuk botol tidak transparan itu, sedikit berat, seperti berisi tapi tidak berisi. Saking gemas dan penasaran akhirnya ia menggerak-gerakan botol itu. Mengocok-ngocoknya keatas dan kebawah seakan memastikan bahwa botol itu memang kosong.

"Koko-ko-song, uhhh~"

Yunho mendesah kecewa lalu melemparkan botol itu sembarang sampai menghantam tiang jembatan dan tanpa sengaja tutupnya terlepas.

**_WUSSSHHH~_**

Segumpal asap tebal berwarna pink tiba-tiba menyembur dari botol itu bersamaan dengan suara tawa yang menggema.

"NYAHAHAHAAA~ hamba pinky devil penghuni botol ajaib. Terimakasih bagi tuan yang telah membebaskan saya" ujar sesosok mahluk yang tiba-tiba terbentuk dari asap itu.

Yunho yang semula menutup mata ketakutan akhirnya perlahan berani membuka mata, dan aww~ mata musangnya kini menatap kagum sosok mahluk dihadapannya. Kaos pink pendek, celana pink selutut, bando telinga kelinci pink dan sepasang sayap yang terpasang cantik dibelakang tubuh rampingnya.

**_Glek~_**

Yunho menelan ludah susah payah melihat kaki jenjang mulus itu, matanya semakin tak berkedip kala mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah sosok sempurna itu, kulit putih pucat, mata hitam besar dan bibir tipis yang berwarna pink segar. Cantik!

"Sebagai luapan terimakasih maka saya berikan tuan LIMA permintaan" lanjut sosok cantik itu sembari terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh mematung Yunho.

"Aa-apa ini mimim-pi?" Yunho bergumam dengan mata tak lepas memandangi sosok cantik bersinar yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum manis itu.

"Permintaan pertama anda adalah jawaban saya? Baiklah, ini nyata, ini bukan mimpi" jawab sosok cantik itu lembut. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu menggigit sendiri lidahnya berharap merasakan sakit agar kemudian dapat terbangun jika ini memang sebuah mimpi.

"Sa-sakit, benar, ii-i-ni bukan mimim-pi" Yunho mengangguk-angguk imut(?) membuat sosok cantik dihadapannya terkekeh geli. Namja dihadapannya itu sangat lucu,- pikirnya.

"Permintaan anda berkurang satu, silahkan meminta yang lain"

Yunho terdiam memikirkan permintaan apalagi yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia menggerak-gerakan bibirnya idiot(?) lalu kembali menelisik sosok cantik itu dari atas kebawah dari bawah keatas. Sosok itu sangat cantik tapi kenapa rambutnya harus pendek? Kenapa juga dileher jenjangnya terdapat jakun?

"Kau nanam-ja aa-tau yeo-yeoyeoja?"

Sosok cantik itu kembali tergelak, well~ sepertinya namja dihadapannya ini memang benar-benar polos. Permintaan keduanya kembali hanya sebuah jawaban? Oh okeh~ tanpa babibu sosok itu membuka suara memberikan jawaban.

"Aku namja"

"MMWOOOO? Be-benar kkah?"

"Nee"

"Aaku ti-tidak ppperrr-caya" Yunho melotot kaget lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak percaya? Um~ mau bukti?"

Yunho mengangguk antusias lalu mulai memperhatikan seksama sosok didepannya.

"Lihat ini!"

**_SRATT~_**

"Wuooooooooo!"

Yunho memekik, antara kaget dan senang, mata musangnya memandang penuh nafsu dua tonjolan pink didada sosok yang baru saja menyingsatkan kaosnya.

"Momomo-montok!"

**_TRAKKK~_**

Tongkat yang dipegang sosok itu mendarat tepat dikepala Yunho.

"Dasar mesum" omel sosok cantik itu setelah membenahi kembali pakaiannya. Ia kini melipat tangan didada sembari menatap namja kucel dihadapannya yang masih menganga dengan liur yang mengucur.

"Permintaan anda kembali berkurang satu, silahkan meminta yang selanjutnya"

Suara lembut itu kembali mengalun membuat Yunho sadar dari keterpanaannya, namja kumal itu kini menaikan kedua bola matanya keatas sambil menganga pertanda sedang berpikir serius. Permintaan? Apa? Pikirannya seolah terasa buntu. Hampir sepuluh menit ia berpikir sampai akhirnya menjentikan jari seolah mendapatkan permintaan sempurna.

"Ssss-siapa nama mmuuu?" Tanya Yunho bersemangat namun malah dibalas cengiran singkat dari sosok cantik itu. Well~ sepertinya namja dihadapannya itu bukan polos tapi bodoh. Permintaan mendapatkan jawaban lagi? Ck~ idiot!

"Nama saya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

"Ooh, Jjae-joong, aaku Y-Yunho, sa-sasssssalam ke-ke-ke-nal nee? Heeee, heeeheeeheee"

Yunho terkekeh bodoh sembari mengasongkan tangan kanan meminta bersalaman. Jaejoong,- sosok cantik itu mendelik kesal. Gossssh~

"Tuan, jika aku menerima uluran tanganmu maka itu artinya satu permintaanmu juga hangus. Berarti kau hanya akan tinggal punya satu permintaan. Tolong dipikirkan ulang, mintalah sesuatu yang berguna untuk hidupmu, setidaknya minta sesuatu yang yang dapat merubah nasibmu" Jaejoong menasihati Yunho panjang lebar, ia jadi sedikit prihatin sekarang, err~ Yunho sungguh sangat **_'mengharukan' _**dimatanya, **_ganteng-ganteng kok oon?_** ._.V

"B-bberguna?" Yunho kembali memasang kuda-kuda berpikir.

_Berguna?_

_Hidup?_

"A-aku tauuu~ be-bergu-guna kan? Ya! Sebbb-bobobotol air mimimi-num, a-aku hauss, bergu-guna, yaa, bbbenar! Yeeeee, eheeeeheeeehee" namja yang ketampanannya tersembunyi(?) itu tertawa senang sembari bertepuk tangan. Well~ kepolosannya mungkin memang sudah diambang batas, oonnya juga sudah mencapai fase oon kubik(?) -_-

"Astagaaaaa, DEMI TU-HAAAAAAAAAAAN" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi sembari menghentak-hentakan tongkat sihirnya.

**_Nangningnangningnang ong! Dilladilladikkkk,…. Babam!_**

**_PLUK~_**

Sebotol air mineral dingin jatuh dihapan Yunho saat Jaejoong selesai mengucapkan mantranya.

"Woooo, ddaebakkkk!" Yunho kembali bertepuk tangan riuh, Jaejoong tak jauh beda dengan pesulap yang sering dilihatnya dipasar malam saat sedang lewat.

**_Glek glek glek~_**

Yunho meminum airnya dengan cepat hingga hanya tersisa setengah botol. Demi tuhan(?) ia serasa disurga saat air itu membasahi kerongkongannya. *anem gali kubur* -_-

"Ggomawo Jjjjjae-joongsii"

Yunho tersenyum cerah sembari memandang sosok cantik yang kini tengah duduk memeluk lutut disamping tiang penyangga jembatan.

"Hiks hiks~"

Mata Yunho membelalak kala menyadari namja yang duduk memeluk lutut pose **_'lip mi eulon'_** itu ternyata sedang menangis. bahunya naik turun seiring dengan isakannya.

"Jjaejoong-ssi, wwww-wae?" Yunho duduk disebelah Jaejoong lalu **_'menoong'_** wajah Jaejoong yang terbenam dibalik lututnya.

"Hikss, hikss~ aku sedih"

"Ssssedih? Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena kau!"

"A-aku? Mmwooooo?" Yunho terlonjak, ia menatap tak percaya Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Aku sedih, aku sedih karena nasibmu. Sudah gembel, kucel, bodoh lagi. Hiks~ kenapa nasibmu semengenaskan ini? Hikss, huweeeeeee~"

Tangis Jaejoong pecah karena namja dihadapannya itu hanya merespon dengan tatapan bloon dan bibir menganga mirip babon(?).

Demi Tuhan! Hati Jaejoong terkoyak melihatnya.

"Jae-jaejoong-sssi, kata me-mendiang uu-umma ku ddulu, a-aku ti-tidak bodoh, aku ha-hany-nya kukurang pipi-pintar, eheeeheeeheee" Yunho membela nasib(?) benar, ia memang tidak bodoh, buktinya sekarang ia sadar bahwa namja cantik itu tengah menangis karena mengasihani dirinya.

"J-jangan memenangiss, ssi-siapa bbilang na-nasibku bburuk? Eheeee, heeee, heeee, wa-walaupun mimis-kin tapi calon issstriku sasa-ngat cantikkks, eheeee, heeee, heeee"

Jaejoong mengernyit melihat Yunho yang blushing sembari menggigit jari-jarinya. Calon istri? Cantik?

"Maksudmu siapa Yunho-ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong berdebar. God! Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan bilang,-

"KAU"

**_JEDDERRRRR~_**

Serasa tersambar gledek, pinky devil itu terjengkang dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Perrrmintaan tete-terakhirku itu, k-kau harus ja-jadi istriku Jae-jae, ahaaaayy dedeuh(?)" -_-

Jaejoong masih termangu, terbelenggu dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Istri? Suami? Yunho? Gembel? Errrrrr~ walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri ia sedikit jatuh hati pada namja kucel itu tapi mana mungkin ia harus jadi istrinya? Hell ya! Bagaimana bisa Yunho menafkahi(?)nya nanti.

Kekuatan sihir Jaejoong hanya berlaku untuk lima permintaan pada tuannya, hanya bisa kembali mendapatkan kekuatan sihirnya jika kembali masuk botol dan terbawa arus sungai sampai tujuh kali melewati jembatan ancol(?).

_DemiketampanantersembunyiYunho!_

Sekarang Jaejoong galau. Menolak permintaan tuannya atau menerima lalu ikut hidup menggembel bersama? Errrr~ tidak ada pilihan menyenangkan kecuali,-

"AHAAA!"

Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan, ia melompat-lompat kecil sembari menatap berbinar calon suaminya.

"Aku mau menjadi istrimu, tapiiii, dengan satu syarat!"

**_*7 tahun kemudian*_**

Kemarau panjang melanda daerah itu, sumur-sumur mengering mengakibatkan para ibu rumah tangga harus pergi kesungai jika ingin mencuci baju.

"Minnie baby, umma mau mencuci di sungai, kau mau ikut?" sebuah suara lumba-lumba menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang namja yang tengah bermain _'ucang ange'_ di _'golodog' _rumah sederhana itu.

"Nee umma, Min ikut, sekalian mandi, hehehee" Changmin, bocah jangkung berbibir lebar itu turun dari kaki sang appa lalu menghampiri ummanya yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kajja kajja kajja! Chunnie, aku pergi, jangan lupa beri makan ayam-ayam kita nee?" Junsu, namja imut itu berpesan pada suaminya yang tengkurap santai, namja berjidat lebar itu hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dipadu kolor kumal.

"Nee baby, hati-hati"

Pesan balik sang suami, 'ibu' dan anak itu kini melangkah berdampingan hingga akhirnya sampai di sungai, cukup sepi, sepertinya ibu-ibu yang lain sudah selesai mencuci sejak tadi.

"Minnie **_'guyangnya' _**jangan terlalu tengah nee? Dipinggir saja!"

Junsu meletakan keranjang cuciannya disalah satu batu lebar datar lalu menasihati putera tunggalnya yang tengah melepaskan pakaian.

"Mandinya juga jangan terlalu lama, kau kan sedang pilek"

"Nee umma" balas Changmin malas lalu mulai melangkahkan tubuh telanjangnya di air sungai yang sejuk. Bocah enam tahun itu berenang kesana-kemari dengan sesekali memperhatikan ummanya yang sedang mencuci, kkke~ pantat lebarnya bergoyang seksi.

**_Dukk~_**

Sebuah benda keras mengenai paha bocah kecil itu, penasaran. Ia mengangkat benda itu dari dalam air.

"Botol?"

Ia bergumam pelan sembari menatap botol pink dalam genggamannya. Tidak pure pink, sebagian sisi warnanya sudah pudar.

"Botol apa ya?"

Changmin meng-shake botol itu hingga membuat kehidupan lain didalam sana terusik. Dua namja yang semula tengah bergumal panas diranjang mewahnya kini terjungkal kelantai dingin istana botol itu.

"Astaga, siapa yang mengganguuuuuuu?" teriak seorang namja tinggi tampan kesal, mata musangnya menatap tajam kearah luar botol dan mendapati seorang bocah tengah menerawang kedalam botol. Err~ bocah itu mengingatkannya ke masa dimana ia menggembel dulu, hitam, kucel dan beringus. Astaga!

"Siapa yeobeo?" Tanya Jaejoong sebal karena kegiatan intim yang selama 7 tahun mereka lakoni kini terganggu.

"WOWOOWOWOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kedua mahluk itu tiba-tiba terhisap keluar saat dari luar Changmin melepaskan tutup botolnya.

**_Syuuuung~_**

Asap pink tebal menggumpal dipermukaan air sungai, Changmin ternganga melihat asap yang perlahan berubah wujud menjadi dua onggok mahluk telanjang yang berwajah murka.

"U-U-UUMM-UMMAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWEEEEEE~ AYA JURIIIIIIG!"

FIN~


End file.
